Some electronic devices use communications networks to send and receive information. Communications networks have a variety of attributes, including scope, communication protocol, interconnection technique, transmission medium, etc. For example, depending on a communication network's geographic scope, the network may be classified as a wide area networks (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), personal area networks (PANs), etc. Examples of communication protocols include the Internet protocol suite, Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), High-Level Data Link Control (HDLC) protocol, Medium Access Control (MAC) protocol, User Datagram Protocol (UDP), Internet Control Message Protocol (ICMP), Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), Post Office Protocol (POP), File Transfer Protocol (FTP), Internet Message Access Protocol (IMAP), etc. Interconnection techniques may include circuit switching, packet switching, etc. Examples of transmission media include “wired” media (e.g., optical fibers, electrically-conductive wires) and “wireless” media.
In a “wireless network,” information may be communicated between two devices via electromagnetic signals that propagate between the devices through a medium other than a wired medium (e.g., through the air). Such electromagnetic signals may include radio-frequency signals, infrared signals, optical signals, etc. Many types of wireless networks are known, including Wi-Fi networks (e.g., networks compliant with one or more of the IEEE 802.11 standards), WiMAX networks, mobile voice networks (e.g., cellular telephone networks, GSM, GPRS, CDMA, EVDO, UMTS, etc.), mobile data networks (e.g., 3G, 4G, LTE, GSM, CDMA, W-CDMA, EDGE, CDMA2000, etc.), mobile satellite communications networks, wireless sensor networks, etc.
Wireless communication devices (or “wireless devices”) may be used to access wireless networks. Generally, before a wireless device communicates over a wireless network, the wireless device is configured to access the wireless network. The configuration process generally involves providing the wireless device with configuration data that the device can use to access the wireless network. One technique for configuring a wireless device to access a wireless network involves a user manually entering at least some of the configuration data into the wireless device via a user interface of the wireless device.